


Gentle Lover

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 00:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Michaela and Kez meet and have a little fun.RP Fic.





	Gentle Lover

Michaela when she had met Jet, had known she would be sent to Kez in the end, although she spoke shyly. 

"Miss... Kez?"

Kez smiled and nodded.

"Yes that me..."

"Hi..."

Michaela, now back in her wheelchair, moved slowly closer. 

"Hi."

"You may need to... guide me so I don't run you over..."

Kez moved over to her.

"How about I come to you...."

She murred kissing Michaela.

“And then you come for me...."

She added with a teasing purr. Michaela smiled, kissing her with a gentle passion. 

"Works for me..."

Kez giggled and murred and kissed her again. Michaela murred softly into the kiss, not pushing for anything, but letting a little passion flow into the kiss. Kez purred at her.

"Kez..."

Michaela murmured, smiling softly. She had never really thought this could be... real.

"Yes? My darling sweetheart?"

"Are you and Jet always so... lovely?"

"In our own ways...yes."

Michaela smiled, kissing Kez gently. 

"Then I... am very lucky."

Kez smiled and kissed back.

"And so are we..."

Michaela blushed and smiled. Kez continued to smile at Michaela and began gently undressing her. Michaela smiled and waited. Kez soon had Michaela naked. Michaela continued to smile. Kez began kissing Michaela's body. Michaela murred softly. Kez kept up her kissing. Michaela continued to murr. Kez began to kiss lower. Michaela murred again softly. Kez got down to Michaela's waist. Michaela continued to murr.

"Ready baby girl?"

"Yes... Yes I am."

Kez murred and began to lap at Michaela's clit. Michaela mewled softly. Kez purred and upped her licking. Michaela continued to mewl. Kez upped her licking again. Michaela began to moan. Kez upped her licking once more. Michaela soon cried out and came apart.


End file.
